


Not Complaining

by SaintOlga



Series: fuck heteronormativity (and let's fuck Alex while we're at it) [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, It's Okay, John and Eliza aren't into each other, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: He doesn’t know who he’s getting today in the apartment; they put the time on his Google calendar without marking the person. It has happened before, a few times, after they figured out how much he likes when his sex life is decided like this, without his immediate input; how both his partners enjoy it, too. So he fumbles with the keys, full of happy apprehension.





	

He doesn’t know who he’s getting today in the apartment; they put the time on his Google calendar without marking the person. It has happened before, a few times, after they figured out how much he likes when his sex life is decided like this, without his immediate input; how both his partners enjoy it, too. So he fumbles with the keys, full of happy apprehension. 

They both turn towards him from the kitchen bar, where they are standing with the wine glasses. Alex freezes.

'Hi, love,' John says with a wicked smile. Eliza waves him over. 

'O-okay, and hi,' Alex says warily, coming closer. She kisses him, and then John, leaning over the counter. Soft pecks on the lips, a greeting, nothing more.

'Did I miss something in scheduling?' Alex asks apprehensively. It has happened before.

'Nope,' Eliza says with a smirk. 'This is your schedule for today.'

'Both of us,' John clarifies and takes a sip with innocent look. 

'Wine?' Eliza moves the third glass closer. Alex takes it without looking.

'Oh my god,' he exhales, and drinks. There’s just enough in the glass to sweeten his mouth; they don’t drink much on game days, and this is sort of a game. 

John and Eliza exchange looks, and Eliza puts her hand on his elbow.

'Color?' she asks softly. Alex looks from her to John and back. 

'Green,' he says with a wide, excited grin.

 

* * *

 

They discussed things in advance, John and Eliza, while they were planning this. Maybe if Alex is good they will show him messenger logs, because he would appreciate it, and there are some ideas for the future they need his input on. For now, they keep things simple. They get to the bedroom, and take off Alex’s jacket and shoes, and make out for a while, until Alex’s mouth is bright, and so are his eyes. While one is kissing him on the mouth the other is working on his neck and shoulders, and they both slowly get him out of clothes until he’s almost naked, shivering between them, trying to reach out to both of them. 

Eliza scratches his shoulder, leaving red lines. John licks over them. Alex moans, eyes rolling back into his head. 

'This is good,' John says, with a barely audible hint of surprise. Bites Alex’s shoulder. Eliza kisses it better. Alex is looking at the two of them with wild, big eyes. 

'Very good,' Eliza agrees and tugs Alex closer to where she’s sitting at the headboard, back to her chest. Nips at his neck and ear while John attacks his nipples. 

It is weird. Not sharing Alex; they never did this exactly, but came close quite a few times. But to have another person in bed, a person she doesn’t think of sexually, but who is now doing sexual things - this is strange. She reaches out, runs a hand over John’s curls. He looks up with that amazing smile, wide and bright. Kisses her palm on his way back to Alex’s stomach.

'You two will be the death of me,' Alex proclaims, panting and writhing. One of his hands is sliding up and down Eliza’s leg; the other is deep in John’s hair. Legs spread wide, and when John shifts Eliza can see the erection straining his boxers. 

'Are you complaining?' she asks with a sharp bite to his earlobe. Alex whines and arches and shakes his head.

'Absolutely not, died not complaining, a great epitaph, please continue…'

Eliza laughs and tugs on his hair, making him twist around into a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

John is going down Alex’s smooth chest, fingers dancing over his belly, around ticklish spots. Familiar. Alex is familiar, through and through. They are together what, eight years? Eight years of sex, of cuddles, of sleeping together, of studying each other again and again, re-learning after being apart. There is no other man in the world John knows so well. Wants to know so well. 

There’s no other person in the world Alex knows as well as him. The possessive, greedy part of him remembers it, and he smiles and bites gently just below Alex’s navel. Alex yelps into Eliza’s mouth. 

Eliza. John is so used to her, now. Loves her, of course, but also is used to having her around, having her in his life, in their bed. If she left - god forbid - he would be as devastated as Alex. But this - is is a thing they never did before. Morning smooches are one thing; waking up to someone feeling horny and fooling around for a minute until the third wheel has to get up and leave the bedroom to the parties involved is another; this - this is something else entirely.

When they planned this, one thing he wasn’t sure about was whether he wants to be in bed with a woman, in a sexual situation. It felt wrong. Like with Martha. He went through the motions then, telling himself that he wants to, that cold twisting in his stomach is arousal, that he got it up, so he is into women, into Martha… He tore the condom, fumbling with it in semi-darkness, and it was the only one, the one he carried in his wallet like all adults do, but Martha said it was okay, it wasn’t the time… They went to a conservative school; his sex ed was shaky. 

He had a small panic attack when discussing this with Eliza. She held him through it, kissing the top of his head, like Alex usually did. She said that they were calling the whole thing off. 

John put it back on the table two days later. Called his therapist. 

He also offered to try things in advance. Just the two of them.

No sex between them, of course; neither was into the other. But they were planning to be in the same bed, naked, aroused. Touching, because there will be a man between them, but they can’t be holding their distance, what’s the fun in that. And they were already used to holding each other, to cuddling, to pecks on the lips. Even saw each other naked because when you have one shower and three people who have to get up in the morning, towels are dropped, clothes forgotten, and at some point, everyone stops caring. 

So they kissed, figuring out that open-mouthed but without tongue worked, although it would be more for Alex’s benefit, if he behaves. They touched, with no sexual intent, running hands where before they would only get occasionally. Over clothes, and over underwear, and without it. 

'Want to try masturbating?' Eliza asked, keeping her cool on the surface, but John could see doubt in her eyes, the same he felt. 

'We’ll be okay,' he said instead, reaching for his boxers, passing her panties to her. 'Now, what do we do first?'

 

* * *

 

First, they curl on the bed, all three naked now - Alex whines when they leave him to shed their clothing, and whines again, happily, when they return. Eliza is back at the headboard, tugging him by the hair where she wants him; John manhandles him onto his side and curls next to him, running his hands along his sides, hips, ass, strong hot pressure all over. Alex licks his lips as Eliza opens her legs, slowly, clearly for the show. Her cunt is already glistening wet, and Alex just dives in, hungry for her - hungry for anything they will give him today. 

Thin fingers in his hair are firm and just this side of cruel, guiding him the way he loves so much. Looking at Eliza, with her warm eyes and sweet smiles, many people think she is soft. Then they get to know the steel under all this softness. Some are unlucky enough to discover it when Eliza kicks their ass; nobody can stay soft when working in non-profit legal consulting. 

Alex is one of the lucky few who gets to experience this side of her firmness. 

He goes down on her with all he has, fingers, lips, tongue, nose, because she never lets him do less than that, even if he wanted to. Her smell is amazing, clouding his mind until he almost forgets about John, just for a few seconds. Gets an instant reminder when John sucks a hickey into the soft flesh above his hipbone. 

John likes bites and hickeys. Eliza likes scratches; Alex’s shoulders are probably a tic tac toe board already. He doesn’t mind. 

There’s a rush of hot air over his hard cock, and then a swipe of wide wet tongue. Alex yelps. Both his lovers laugh, both a bit breathless. He tries to say something but Eliza pushes onto the back of his head and John takes the tip of hip cock into his mouth and Alex can’t talk, only moan. 

He can’t keep at it for long, his position too uncomfortable, all twisted to be able to both reach Eliza and for John to reach him. So they put him on all fours, head low and ass high, and John runs a hand along his spine and ducks under him, searching for his cock with his mouth. Alex rolls his hips to get more, but it is easy for John to move away, for Eliza to dig her nails into his shoulder, leaving half-moon indentations. Alex can only whine and plead wordlessly and shake his hips. Pitiful.

He hates being pitiful, but this time, it feels safe. They feel safe.

 

‘Ladies first,’ John has said when they planned this, and Eliza has swatted at him with a pillow, but agreed. So he keeps his part light, kisses and licks and gentle sucks, more for his own entertainment than for Alex. When Alex tries to get him to do more, shimmies his hips and murmurs something, Eliza says ‘Focus’ and tugs at his hair, and he goes back to her until she moans in pleasure. There is a lot of wet sounds. 

John is surprisingly okay with it. 

He waits until she comes for the first time, moans going higher, the bed shaking with her body, and gets from underneath Alex, who is panting and grinning, his face all wet. Eliza comes back slowly, grabs for Alex to kiss him, and then lets him slump beside her, with his head on her shoulder. Guides his hand firmly back between her legs. John averts his eyes. So, it seems, does Eliza. It’s hard not to see each other’s arousal, but they both aren’t very interested in looking directly at it. 

Eliza wipes off most of the wetness from Alex’s mouth, kissed him again, thoroughly, and then turns him by his chin to John in silent invitation. John stretches beside them, leans over, balancing with one hand across their bodies, and kisses Alex, too. Eliza’s sharp tang still lingers on his skin, on his lips; but John doesn’t mind like he thought he would. Although she thankfully licked most of it away already.

They kiss for quite a while, and then Eliza reclaims Alex’s lips and attention while John goes for the lube. 

 

* * *

 

Alex is great at kissing.  _ Figures _ , she thought the first time she tried it. Unhurried kissing sessions are still a fixture in their sex life. Eliza doesn’t like to hurry in general; better slow but thorough. ‘Take your time,’ she says, and Alex bristles, always in a hurry to do, to say, to live. 

She is working on it. 

Now he’s working on her with his fingers while she runs a hand lazily over his shoulders and into his hair, content to bask in closeness and gentleness for a while. John rustles at the night table and moves back to them; at the sound of a cap being popped open, Alex startles and shivers. Eliza doesn’t let him turn around to look. 

She can’t see what John’s fingers are doing, but she can see - and hear, and feel - the exact moment he pushes into Alex. Alex’s hand loses its rhythm. Then picks it up, a bit shaky; when it settles down it’s a bit different, matching John’s movements. Eliza guides Alex’s fingers inside of her where this rhythm works better. Catches John’s gaze. Should it be weird, this kind of finger-fucking by proxy? It doesn’t feel weird. 

Alex starts rubbing off at her thigh, small whimpers muffled by her lips of her neck when he drops his head onto her shoulder. She reaches down to his cock; he’s leaking pre-come and gasps as her fingers wrap around him. 

‘Please?’ 

His voice is both hopeful and hopeless. Alex knows from experience that it’s too soon for him to come, not when they are playing. Eliza shakes her head and gives him a squeeze before crawling out from beneath him. 

‘Keep him busy, love,’ she tells John. He smiles and turns Alex over, presses him into the bed with his body, covers his mouth with his own. Claims him.

John is very possessive. And very decorative like this, entwined in Alex’s arms and legs, Eliza has to admit. She watches them two as she steps into her harness. 

‘Ready?’ she says when she is ready herself. John grunts and rolls over, taking Alex along. Eliza kneels on the bed beside them. Slaps one golden buttcheek. Alex looks over his shoulder.

She loves seeing his eyes so wide and dark.

 

* * *

 

Now their places are reversed; John is sitting at the headboard, with Alex between his legs, on his hands and knees again. He brushes messy hair away from Alex’s face. From his vantage point, he can see Eliza slicking up her strap-on. The harness she’s wearing is his gift, actually; he got it for her and Alex’s first anniversary, found a place that makes them custom-ordered, matching the skintone, and bought a gift certificate. He has even seen it on Eliza once, when she paraded the result for him, over her panties and without a dildo. They were both giggling at the awkwardness of it. 

Now it has a dildo fitted in, somewhat longer and wider than his own cock. John swallows. 

Alex tries to look back again, and John catches his chin.

‘Eyes on me.’ He can’t do Eliza’s dominant voice, low and dark; but he was in the army, and he can do commands. Alex bites his bottom lip and obeys. 

Eliza slaps the inside of his thigh, ordering him to spread it, and then moves in. John knows the exact moment she breaches Alex, the shudder, the gasp, the look in his eyes. Knows it so intimately he can almost feel Alex’s velvet tightness around his own cock. 

He wonders what it feels like for Eliza. She looks radiant leaning over Alex’s bent back, holding his hips and thrusting, slow and strong, picking up her pace in a few moments. There will be nail marks on his hips. 

So much of this, John knows second-hand. He has seen the nail marks on Alex; he has even fucked him still stretched by a latex dick, after he came home from Eliza, wrung out and looser than usual. John used to be jealous of the dildos; used to ask Alex mid-sex if he liked plastic better, if he would prefer something bigger, covering his insecurity in dirty talk. It turned them both on; but then Alex sat him down one day and demanded to have a Talk. 

Sometimes John hates that he married a man who thinks all problems can be solved by talking. 

Sometimes he’s grateful for it. 

Now, Alex is gasping in front of him, fucked by a strap-on - fucked by a woman, John can’t help but notice, because while he can’t really see the dildo, Eliza is right in front of him, long hair up in a bun, small breasts jiggling with every thrust. John meets her eyes, and she grins and gives it to Alex harder. He yelps. 

John grins back. It’s weird, but isn’t this whole situation weird? No more than their entire life. And his cock definitely doesn’t mind. 

He leans forward to kiss Alex, and then reclines on the pillows and pushes Alex’s head down, towards his waiting erection. 

And moans loudly, closing his eyes, when Alex laps at him like he’s thirsty for it. 

 

* * *

 

This has been Alex’s fantasy. They are making his fantasy a reality; they, the two people who are making his  _ dreams  _ a reality every day, just by being with him. (He is a sappy idiot at heart. Sue him.) Dreams being dreams, his  _ fantasy  _ was to have them both, in the same bed, at the same time. He just never asked.

His another fantasy was to be taken from both sides, and that’s where this is going. He will definitely die. Not complaining. 

While he is still alive he is going to enjoy it; and so, he is scrambling higher on his hands and knees, guided by firm hands, as John gets his legs under him and kneels in front of him, spit-wet cock bouncing right before Alex’s lips. 

‘Open up,’ John commands with a touch to his chin, lining himself with the other hand, and Eliza’s thrust sends him forward, onto John’s cock. 

Only the need to watch his lips-teeth-tongue-throat saves Alex from passing out in bliss.

It takes them a few tries to synchronize, and then they are rocking him back and forth, rocking  _ into  _ him, every thrust taking all ability to think out of him. He just holds on, eyes squeezed shut, fingers twisted in the sheets, meeting their thrusts with guttural sounds that would have been screams if not for the cock in his mouth. 

Eliza tugs at his hips to change the angle, and he shakes with his entire body as she gets his prostate. John grabs at his hair. But Alex doesn’t bite despite shock; just moans, long and low. John responds in kind. 

‘I’m coming soon,’ he warns in a few minutes; Alex can feel it already, too familiar with John’s reactions not to. He looks up in anticipation. Meets John’s gaze, dark and hot and soft. John grasps his chin and drives in and then out, spilling into his mouth, on his tongue. Alex closes his eyes, swallowing what he can get.

Fingernails dig sharply into his buttcheeks.  Alex groans and opens his eyes; John has sunk onto his heels in front of him, and Alex falls down onto his elbows, his head in John’s lap, presenting his ass to Eliza. But she doesn’t take it for long. He lets out a long whine when she withdraws, and another when he hears the buckles being undone. He was so close…

‘I’m not going to pound your ass for you, lazy boy, not today,’ she says, laughing, and turns him on his back. She is beautiful, all flushed with arousal and exertion. Alex fists the sheets, unsure if he has permission to touch her. She saddles his hips; the insides of her thighs are all glistening with slick. She reaches between her legs and then spreads it over his cock, painfully hard now, after all they’ve done to him. Alex shivers with his entire body, every breath coming out in a whimper. John relaxes beneath him, lowers himself on the pillows; his hand finds its way into Alex’s hair, stroking and tugging and twisting the strands. 

‘You’d better hold it long enough for me,’ Eliza says lining him up. There’s a wet sound when she lowers herself onto him; Alex arches up with a shout through clenched teeth. He’s so close… And so is she, strap-on gets her all hot, almost there, but rarely drives over the edge. 

Eliza gasps, rocks a couple of times, and moans when fully seated. Then she guides Alex’s hands to her hips.

‘Give me your all, Alex,’ she says, leaning in to kiss him. And he does.

She is all slick with sweat under his hands, her breasts firm and nipples tight. He thrusts up, and up, into hot wetness, in the rhythm she likes; he only finds her clit when she starts fluttering around him, all ready. He is on the verge of orgasm himself, or on the verge of passing out, whichever comes first. Well, Eliza comes first, and then whatever happens, happens. 

As it happens, he comes right after her, milked by the tightness of her cunt, feeling like a very satisfied jelly afterwards. He can feel her getting off him and stretching beside him on the bed, nuzzling into his neck; but he can’t even open his eyes. 

‘Alex?’ John calls running a hand through his hair. Alex turns his head slightly in his direction and moans weakly. ‘Look at me?’

He tries, and he succeeds for all of a second before his eyelids fall shut again. Eliza laughs. She is tired, too, he can hear it. 

‘He’ll be alright,’ she says. John huffs.

‘I know. But my leg is falling asleep. Come on, Alex, move before  _ you  _ fall asleep on me.’

Alex protests wordlessly, his tongue still feeling a little numb. John pushes, and he flops back onto the bed as soon as John retrieves his leg, and nestles into the pillows. 

‘Should we get him to the shower? We are all disgusting,’ somebody says but Alex is dead to the world before they finish. 

Absolutely not complaining.


End file.
